ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zaragas
is a kaiju from the original Ultraman TV show. Zaragas appeared in episode 36. Subtitle: History Ultraman After attacking a children’s theme park the day previous, Zaragas appeared in a bright blinding flash and in red smoke that appeared nearby. Zaragas then attacked the city he appeared in only for the Science Patrol to attack him back. Protected by Zaragas's blinding flashes by their helmet visors, The Science Patrol fired on the monster, apparently wounding him. Suddenly, Zaragas sheaded some of his armor plates and his power was restored, with his anger growing along with it. The military then informed the Science Patrol to be called off, informing them that every attack that hits Zaragas causes the monster to adapt and become more stronger and ferocious. However, the Science Patrol was called to rescue some children whom were trapped inside of the theme park. Shin Hayata tried to protect the children, but Zaragas discovered and blinded them with his flashes. Unable to watch Zaragas's rampage go on, Arashi of the Science Patrol shot at Zaragas with a new weapon. But like before, Zaragas simply adapted and continued his rampage. With Hayata now blinded and Arashi now no longer a Science Patrol member, Arashi stole a VTOL jet to attack Zaragas himself, only to be knocked unconscious by Zaragas. Unwilling to listen his friend die, Hayata transformed into Ultraman, rescuing Arashi before Zaragas could harm him. Once Arashi escaped Ultraman fought back against Zaragas and had the upper hand at first, until the flashes soon blinded Ultraman, giving Zaragas the advantage. However thanks to the intervention by Arashi, Ultraman blasted Zaragas with his Specium Ray, killing the monster. Trivia *Suit actor: Kunio Suzuki. *Zaragas is actually a redesigned Gomora suit. *Zaragas's roar is a modifyed Woo roar. *In the film, Terror of Mechagodzilla, One of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Zaragas. *Zaragas' appearance in Ultraman was referenced by Hikaru Raido in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 26. New Century Ultraman Legend Zaragas reappeared in the 10 minutes short film, "New Century Ultraman Legend". In the short film, Zaragas blinds a boy's eyes with his flashes. The boy's father gives him sunglasses in an attemp to save his eyes from Zaragas's blinding attack. After they shout "Ultraman!", Ultraman rises and attacks Zaragas. Trivia *Like the majority of footage in the special, Zaragas' battle consists entirely of stock footage. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Zaragas reappeared in the movie, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Shortly after landing on the planet Dent, The ZAP SPACY crew was ambushed by an incoming meteorite that revealed the monster, Zaragas. After some quick retaliation by the ZAP SPACY, Rei quickly summoned his Gomora to do battle. The fight between Gomora and Zaragas was evenly matched, but after the ZAP SPACY discovered Zaragas's vulnerability when he absorbs an attack, they use this weakness to their advantage. Once exploited, Zaragas was quickly destroyed by Gomora's Oscillatory Ray. Trivia *In the film, Zaragas possessed the ability to spit yellow fireballs from his mouth. An ability he never used in his original appearance. *In akin to his original creation, The Zaragas costume in the film is a redsigned Gomora costume from Ultraman Max. *Zaragas is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's 2nd Support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *In an Ultraman Zero stage shows, Zaragas possess a Red King roar and defeated offscreen by Evil Tiga, whom dragged along the monster's carcass before fighting Dark Zagi over Zogu's affection. Ultraman Ginga Zaragas will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll and later will fight Ultraman Ginga and Red King. He will adapt into a new form equipped with long needle or spear -like objects on his chest and back. His host is Shingo Kuwabara, an architecture designer. Together with Seiichiro Isurugi, Misuzu's father and Tomomi Kuroki, they try to change the Furuboshi High School as a composite type of resort. He stole the Ginga Spark and give it to Alien Nackle, so Kuwabara can get out from the school. Only to be Darklived into Zaragas. In episode 7, he along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. In Episode 8, Zaragas first fights Red King, who host is Misuzu. Despite, almost defeated by Red King, Zaragas releases his spike, greatly injure Red King. But Ginga arrives at nick of time and easily beats Zaragas. Zaragas then defeated by Ginga Cross Shot. It is likely that Zaragas returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Data - Unshelled form= Unshelled form Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t *Origin: Underground, Planet Dent (Ultra Galaxy Legends) Powers and Weapons *Fire Ball: Launched from his mouth, Zaragas can and possesses the ability to spit powerful, missile-strength, yellow fireballs from his mouth. (Ultra Galaxy only) *Blinding Flashes: Zaragas is capable of emitting blinding flashes of light from the tubes on his forehead, back, and chest that are capable of blinding a human or Ultra. Zaragas Unshelled Fire Ball.png|Fire Ball Zaragas Unshelled Blinding Flashes.png|Blinding Flashes - Spiked form= Spiked form Stats *Height: 40 m *Weight: 20,000 t Powers and Weapons *Body Spikes: Zaragas can release spikes from his light tubes; five from each pectoral, three from above his forehead, and several dozen from his back. **Lightning Spikes: Zaragas' spikes can also emit blue lightning surges and bolts. **Energy Beam: Zaragas can fire a more powerful version of the energy beam from its spikes. Zaragas Spiked Body Spikes.png|Body Spikes Zaragas Spiked Lightning Spikes.png|Lightning Spikes Zaragas Spiked Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam }} Other Media Ultraman Galaxy Zaragas reappeared in the new puzzle role-playing game for mobile devices, Ultraman Galaxy as a UC (Uncommon) card that you can unlock him in one of the levels in the game with a high chance of getting Zaragas. Figure Release Infomation In 2013, Zaragas was released as part of the Ultra Kaiju 500 Series. He has 4 points of articulation and looks greatly accurate to the shows. He is #4 in the series and stands at 5 in. tall. Spark Doll Zaragas became a''' Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Darkness Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection, and was given to Alien Nackle to give to evil-hearted people to seed chaos. This Spark Doll has been used on one occasion by one person : *In Episode 8, he is DarkLived by Shingo Kuwabara to destroy Furuboshi Middle School, but is countered by Red King under the control of Misuzu Isurugi, and wins after going into his third form and defeating Red King, however Hikaru Raido, as Ultraman Ginga, beats Zaragas with the '''Ginga Cross Shot. After Dark Lugiel's defeat, Zaragas' Spark Doll is likely to have reverted back to its original form and depart Earth to return home. Gallery Zaragas.png|Zaragas with armored plates. Zaragas 0.jpg Zaragas_unarmed.png||Zagaras in Ultraman Zaragas II.png ImagesCACT2TXP.jpg|Gomora vs. Zaragas Zaragas pic.png|Zaragas' artwork for Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie 1457482 477830492336814 1626370914 n.jpg Zaragas-New-Adaptation.jpg Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing.jpg 1469816 481010352018828 1319707553 n.jpg Zaragas-Ginga-RedKing 2.jpg Zagaras spiked Ginga.png Zaragas vs Ultraman piv.png 137px-563700_470252546427942_173830214_n.jpg|Zaragas form 3 vs. Ultraman Ginga and Red King. Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Aliens